Forgive me
by AlvinandBrittanyForeverlove
Summary: the sequel to Worldwide. Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor are back from australia. After three years has changed many things on the West Eastmen High. On the first day when Brittany is back in school she see something she does not want to see. Will she ever forgive him?
1. Why is Brittany crying?

**This is the Sequel to Worldwide. If you have read worldwide you know what´s going on. **

_"ALVIN!" a voice said. _

_Alvin pushed charlene away from him. _

_"BRITTANY!" _

_Alvin said and looking Brittany stood there and seen it all._

* * *

><p>"Brittany pleas! open the door!" rachel scream and knocked hard on the bathroom door. She tried to open it but brittany locked it from the inside.<p>

Emily and Victoria came in the room.

"What happened?" asked emily.

"I don´t know I was on the hallway and then I saw brittany race to the bathroom" said rachel still knocking at the door.

"Brittany open now!" she scream.

"Wait , wait , wait ... Brittany is back!" emily said surprised.

"Yes ... since today" Rachel said. "Brittany now open the door"

"Fine I open the door" brittany said from inside. A small click and rachel pushed the door open:

Brittany was sitting on the floor. Tears ran down her cheeks. She soobed. She trembled.

"Oh.. poor brittany... rachel sat down on the floor next to brittany.

"I´m looking for Eleanor!" emily said.

"I´m looking for Jeanette!" victoria said.

the two ran out of the bathroom in the school hallway.

* * *

><p><em>Where is Eleanor? <em>emily thought as she ran down the hallway. She stops when she saw that the cook room was covered in pies.

"Oh my god" she whispered. She walked slowly to the cake covered room. All the people of the cook class were smeared with cake. They were going to clean the floor and the walls.

But two chipmunks were not cleaning the floor or the wall. Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on the ground and pelted each other with the remaining cake that lay on the floor.

Emily goes to Eleanor and Theodore.

"Elli .. what happened?" she asked.

"Do you not see? Food fight!" eleanor said , always cheerful.

"Yes and it was funny," theodore said and leaned forward to eleanor and kissed her.

Emily turned her eyes. She pulled Theodore away from Eleanor. "Elli you must come with me brittany is in the bathroom and cries"

"Why is brittany crying?"

"I do not know rachel tried to find out" she said.

"Ok I´m coming," eleanor leaned toward and kissed theodore one last time.

She goes with Emily out of the room.

"What about you and ...

"Long story" eleanor interrupted.

"okay...

* * *

><p><em>Where is Jeanette? <em>victoria thought as she ran down the school hallway. As she walked around the corner she saw something that she has never seen.

Simon and Jeanette were kissing against one of the many locker´s. Simon´s hands were in Jeanette´s top. Jeanette had her arms around his neck. Victoria heard kissing noises.

Victoria tapped on simon´s shoulder. Simon let Jeanette go and turned around.

I interrupting? victoria said with a big smile. Simon and Jeanette blush hard.

Jeanette you must come with me Brittany is in the bathroom and cries"

"Why is Brittany crying?" she asked.

"I do not know rachel tried to find out" Victoria said.

"Okay I´m coming" jeanette said and kissed simon one last time.

She goes with Victoria to the bathroom.

"What about you and...

"Long story" jeanette interrupted.

"Okay...

**I know it´s short but I must go to bed now because I have school today. I promise the next chapter is long.**

**Pleeeaass Review**


	2. What is happened?

"Brittany what happened?"

Brittany are you ok"? asked the two sisters when they saw Brittany sitting on the floor. She don´t cry anymore but her face is red from the tears.

"I know it" rachel had the same face like brittany sad.

"And what happened?" asked victoria. "I want to know it now!"

"I say it" brittany said. she took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_(Brittany POV)_

_I was on the hallway. Ashley told me Alvin would be there. I looked for him. I have not seen him for three years. It´s been so long. I want to see him. I smiled. _

_I stand when I hear a girl. She soobbed. She was crying. She was talking about a game I don´t know. _

_And then I heard a boy...but.. the voice...I know it..._

_Alvin... _

_It was alvin but he was scream. _

_And then... It was quiet. _

_What´s going on now?_

_I went around the corner and saw something I did not want to see._

_Alvin kissed another girl._

_Oh god.. this can not be true .. no I dreaming ... I can´t do this..._

_"ALVIN!" i scream his name. _

_He pushed the girl away from him. And look at me._

_"BRITTANY!" he scream my name._

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know it´s short. But I must go know I have work. <strong>

**Pleas Review! **


	3. What?

"I can´t believe it that Alvin do that I mean... Jeanette sat down next to her big sister.

"How can he do that to you"

"But it is not over!" rachel said.

"What?" eleanor said surprised.

"Yeah ... brittany explained

Then...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_(Brittany POV)_

_Alvin stood there , he looked first at me then at the other girl and than back at me and then... he run away_

_He run away_

_"What a coward" I heard the girl whisper. _

_she turned to me and looked at me in a angry look. _

_"So.. you are new here?" she asked me. _

_"Yeah" I answer I did not know why but this girl makes me angry , I know that she will not be one of my friends. _

_"What is your man?" she asked. _

_"Brittany" I said. "And yours?" _

_"Charlene... and just that you know it... stay away from Alvin clear!"_

_I was terrified. What she thinks what she is? The queen of the school? _

_I am not stupid. I hear that she and alvin are screaming at each other. _

_"Hear Charlene" i said in a angry voice. " I am not stupid I hear that you and alvin are screaming at each other" _

_I was angry. That girl thinks she is the queen of everything. _

_"That was nothing... and if you not stupid then you have see that alvin kissed me?" _

_It hit me. _

_She is right._

_But i was still angry. _

_"Yes I see... i looked on the floor. _

_She looked at me with a devilish smile. _

_"Well... _

_I look to her. _

_"than is everything clear" she said still devilish smiling. _

_I could not hold it any longer. _

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I scream. _

_"I MEAN I AND ALVIN ARE TOGETHER!" _

_"What?" I whispered like breathing. _

_Oh god what did she say? She and Alvin are together. Oh god this is not true this is a dream. I am dreaming this. _

_Alvin ... I ... I thought he love me ... before ... three years ago ... he kissed me ... he kissed me ... but no , he kisses Charlene he is with her. _

_"You hear it ... so stay away from him... or you get pain that you never feel" _

_She threatened me ... god why am I back actually? I do not know what should I do. But one thing I knew. _

_"You can have him Charlene" I said. "I do not want that Jerk" I hissed_

_Before I start to cry I ran to the bathroom and I knew one thing I never want to have anything to do with Alvin Seville._

_(Flashback over)_

* * *

><p>Brittany held her head in her hands.<p>

Brittany that is so ... terrible" eleanor said with a sad face.

"Yeah... I never think that Alvin do something" jeanette said and strocked soft the back of her big sister.

"No .. no it is ok" brittany looked at her friends and her sisters.

"No it is not ok ... victoria said .

"You must talk with Al...

"NO!" Brittany interrupted her.

"I never will talk with him again I never look at him again and if he think that I will forgive him than he is wrong!" brittany said angry.

She stand up and go out of the bathroom.

_Oh Brittany ... _rachel thought.

_Sometime you must forgive Alvin._

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel is right Brittany. You can not run away from him forever. <strong>

**Pleeeaas Review , Review , Review**

**I must go now I go to my Singing school.**

**That´s right. I go to a Sing school.**


	4. It is all my fault

Simon and Theodore meet on the hallway.

"What happened to you?" the two brothers asked each other same time.

Theodore was smeared all over the body with cake. Simon ´s clothes were messed up.

"Why are you...

"Food fight in the cook class" theodore interrupted him.

"And you look not so good too" theodore said and looked at his brother.

"And your neck... Are this bit traces! man have a bunch of fan-girls attacked you?" theodore smiled a littel. Simon blushed lightly. he was not attacked of fan-girls. It was just a wild passionate make out season with jeanette. Well ... maybe to wild and passionate.

"Well I and Jeanette...

Woah man! Jeanette was that!" theodore interrupted him again.

"Yes... simon blushed hard now.

You now what is strange is ? Emily has come in the cook class and told that brittany is crying , eleanor has gone with her" theodore said.

Really? because victoria came to me and jeanette and said that brittany crying too. Jeanette has gone with her too" simon said.

Why is brittany cyring?" simon asked.

"Good question ... I have a Idea" We go to Alvin maybe he knows why is Brittany crying!" theodore said and smiled at his big brother.

"Good Idea , let´s go!" simon said and the two brothers search for Alvin.

_And maybe he is the reason why is Brittany crying _simon thought.

* * *

><p>"Alvin!"<p>

"Alvin! Alvin where are you?"

Simon and Theodore searched the whole school by Alvin.

But finally found theodore alvin in a corner. Alvin had his head in his hands.

Simon , come here!" theodore shout a littel.

Simon came to his littel brother and saw Alvin.

the two sigh know that he has a problem. The two sat down on the floor. Theodore thought he should try to talk with Alvin.

"Alvin...alvin are you ok?"

Alvin did not move.

"Alvin"?

Alvin took a deep breath. He looked to his brother. He had a problem. alvin looked so.

"Are you ok?" theodore asked him.

"Do I look so?" alvin asked.

"Well... no" theodore said

"I´m not ok!" alvin scream a littel.

Well alvin ... simon said.

Emily and Victoria came to me and theodre and said that Brittany is crying do you know something about that?"

Alvin looked at the floor again.

It is all my fault... he whispered.

"What is your fault?" theodore asked confused.

"That brittany is crying!"

"But why is it your foult?" simon asked.

"Well...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_(Alvin POV)_

_Brittany standing before me. Brittany. The brittany that I have not seen for three years. _

_She was confused. Of course , she have see me kiss with charlene._

_Of course she think now that I have kiss charlene .. but charlene kissed me._

_I look to Charlene. She was also confused. She has no idea who is brittany. I look to brittany again. _

_Oh god what should I do? _

_God I run away now. I run the whole hallway. Until I stopped in a littel corner and sat there on the floor. _

_I put my head in my hands. _

_I did not know what I should do now. _

_But one thing I know. _

_I have hurt Brittany._

_(Flashback over)_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god... that is terrible" theodore said.<p>

I know and It is my fault!" alvin stand up and go to his next class. Simon and Theodore follow him.

"It is a misunderstanding" jeanette whispered to eleanor. The two heard all what the boys are talking.

Alvin had not kissing Charlene. Charlene kissing Alvin.

"Come , we must tell brittany" eleanor whispered.

And the two girls go to brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>What will brittany say? <strong>

**In the next chapter.**

**Pleas Review. **

**I have school tomorrow. And it is stupid because or teacher is pregnant and she is gone for 4 weeks and we are have a lots of substitute teacher.**

**Help!**

**Ps. In the next Chapter came the first song of the story.**


	5. New rooms and old things

**Hi Everyone , **

**Like I said in this chapter will be the first song of the story and munkedupjoe213 give me a tipp about songs in stories. I wanna say thank you Joe and this chapter should Dedicated to you.**

* * *

><p>After three years many thing have changed. L.A had changed.<p>

Clair took the chipettes from the school to bring them home. For the chipettes must even set up there new rooms. Three years ago lived the chipettes in a room together but clair finds that the girls are old enough to have their own rooms.

Jeanette and Eleanor came today by 7 clock. Brittany took the fight 4 hours later. She had promised to babysit the neighbor kids.

In L.A were shops gone but there were also new. Clair looked at it the girls that they were wanted to run in the shops now. That makes her smile. She really missed the three.

Finally they stopped at there house. The house was the only thing that has not changed in the three years.

As the chipettes were away the chipmunks made three new albums. The thrid album was the number one hit in the charts.

The number one song from the chipmunks called : Story of my live

The room from the chipettes were next to each other. Next to the three rooms were again three rooms. Because the chipettes did not live a lone with clair. Because there were still Brianna , Jessica and Emma. The three littel girls where the cousins from the chipettes and live with clair.

Eleanor and Emma were the same. The both love to cook. They love both the colour green. And Emma wearing the dress from Eleanor when she came to L.A.

Jeanette and Jessie were the same too. The both love too read books. there were glasses but Jeanette do not wear glasses now but Jessie still were glasses. The both love the colour purple. And Jessie wearing the dress from Jeanette when she came to L.A.

But Brittany and Brianna were totally different.

To say it directly. Brianna was a girl vision of Alvin. She loves to get Clair on the nerf. She makes always trouble. Her hair colour is brown like Alvin. Her eye colour was honey-brown like alvin. The Only thing that distinguishes she from Alvin was that her favourit colour is pink. She also wore the dress that brittany was wearing when she came to L.A.

Brianna , Jessie and Emma did not know that the chipette were back.

It is a surprise for later.

* * *

><p><strong>(Eleanor POV) <strong>

I stood in my new room. It was not to big and not to small.

The walls were painted in a beautiful spring green colour.

There were still many of my boxes around.

It took an hour for me to finish all.

I let me fall on my bed.

_Welcome in my new live again._

* * *

><p><strong>(Jeanette POV)<strong>

I stood in my new room. It was not to big and not to small.

The walls were painted in a light purple colour until on the corner where my bed stand. It was in a Blue-white colour.

There was still many of my boxes.

It took an hour for me to finish all.

I let me fall on my bed.

_Welcome in my new live again_

* * *

><p><strong>(Brittany POV)<strong>

I opened the door to my new room. Finally my room. That´s what I´ve been waiting so many years for it.

I gasped when I saw my new room.

the walls were in a light pink colour. The corner were my bed stood was painted in a dark pink colour.

I sighed when I look to the boxes. I start with unpack.

After an hour I was finish.

I fall on my bed.

_Oh Alvin ..._

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

Girls! Eat time! clair scream from downstairs.

the chipettes came running.

"yummy pommes!" eleanor said in joy. they start eating.

"Girls ... clair say. The chipettes locked at her.

"By the way .. jett record called.

Brittany spat spat her water out. Jeanette choked. Eleanor noodles fall out of her mouth.

"WHAT!" they scream.

"Yeah they want to see you later 3 clock" clair said.

"wait a minute... from where they know that we are back?" jeanette asked confused.

"I don´t know" clair said.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor sit in the room from there old manager. Mr. Edwards.

The door opened and mr. edwards came in.

Brittany ... Jeanette ... Eleanor ... the chipettes" he said with a big smile.

"Hello Mr. Edwards ... I have a question ... why are we here?" brittany asked.

"Well... I have hear that you three are back from australia so I want to talk with you three ... and make you to stars again" he said.

The chipettes were happy now. They are go to be stars again. That is soo awesom.

"but I must hear if you can sing yet" he said.

The smile from the chipettes were away. They have not sing for three years. they do not know whether they can sing.

"Sing a littel... one part for everyone" he sit n his chair and wait to hear the chipettes sing.

The girls look at each other and brittany start to sing :

Brittany :

_Here´s to the mondays _

_Watching all the cars _

_on the freeway_

_I ain´t got a thing to do _

_Can I sit here next to you? _

_And oh oh ohhh_

Jeanette :

_Yeah , I kninda wish I got paid_

_`Cause my card got maxed _

_out yesterday_

_Could you give me a shot?_

_And I´ll work with what I got _

Eleanor :

_Not a dollar in my pocket _

_but I rock it like I ain´t broke. _

_You know? _

The Chipettes :

_Oooooooh_

_Here´s to us uh-oh_

_Here´s to us _

_Ooooooooooh_

_Here´s to us uh-oh_

_Here´s to never winning _

_the first place _

_Here´s to crying on_

_your birthday_

_Here´s to every _

_single heartbreak_

_Here´s to us _

_Here´s to us_

The chipettes were nervouse. What did the manager think. It was very hard to read his face.

Were they good or bad?

It was quiete for a moment.

Suddenly there came a big smile on the face of the manager.

"Welcome back

Brittany and the Chipettes"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! sorry I drink to much coffe. Coffe make me crazy. <strong>

**OH YEAH! sorry again. **

**In the next chapter came the Brianna , Jessie and Emma. **

**I wanted first to call Jessie jenny but Disney Channel is now on free tv and I love to watch Jessie. **

**REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW**

**Sorry but I drink tooooooo much coffe. **

**I am crazy and I know it.**


	6. Brittany's diary

**YAY! Next chapter. Something new there in this story. It´s called Brittany´s Diary. It comes more times in this story. So 3 or 4 or more I don´t know how much times I write this. I do it when it is time. **

**So Here is it**

_07.02.2014 _

_Los Angeles , Carlifornia_

_Brittany Lynn Wilson_

_Dear Diary , _

_Awesom Day , _

_I was at Jett Records with my sisters. We are gonna be stars again! _

_I love to sing. It help me over my bad days._

_Like today at school. _

_I will never resist anything to do with Alvin Seville. _

_I mean... He kissed me three years ago at the airport. _

_And know he is with this ... queen of the school girl together. _

_I know from the first moment I saw Charlene that I hat her. The way she talk to me. The way she hate me. The Way I hate her._

_But now I hate alvin more. He play with my heart. It hurt. I cry my eyes out. I don´t want revenge. _

_I don´t want to hurt him like he hurts me. _

_One part of me want hurt him but the other part don´t because ... I still love him. _

_I Love Alvin Seville. And I hate that I love him. _

**I know it´s short but it´s just a littel scene how brittany feel now. **

**Pleas Review. **

**How do you find Brittany´s Diary?**


	7. Pleas Help Me!

**Hello Everyone , **

**I would have post the new chapter yesterday. But i don´t have do that because I need help!**

**Pleas I need help with my the story! but not for ideas. **

**I mean with my grammar. You see I have problem with that. **

**Pleas Help me that makes me feel better. And you can understand the story better. **

**Pleas PM me!**


	8. She's Gone

**Sooo here is the next chapter. I wanna say thank you for Alvin Seville 2014. thank you for the help. **

**And another thing .. thanks for all of you who review this story. I really happy that you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Next day in school ...<em>

"Girls , Girls!" victoria shout as she run to the other cheerleader.

"Victoria what´s wrong?" rachel asked.

"Charlene goes to a other school from today!"

"WHAT!" the other scream. Charlene is the team captain from the cheerleader from the weast eastmen. But now when she goes to a other school. Who is the Captain?

"What is with Brittany?" emily said chewed her gum always sloppy. All looked to her.

"What do you mean with "What is with Brittany?" rachel asked.

"I mean before Charlene became the captain Brittany was our captain and she was the best captain ever!"

"She´s right.. monica start...

Charlene was the worst captain ever! She never helped us! She pushed us everytime away! And she always flirted with the football player even she dating Alvin!" monica said.

"They don´t together" Sarah said.

"What? but they ...

No! Sarah said again a littel louder.

"Why do you say that?" Victoria said.

Because this morning when I come to school...

_(Flashback) _

_(Sarah´s POV) _

_I walk to to school._

_I walk next to the old playground I remember when I and the other girls play when we was kids. _

_A scream let me out of my thought. _

_I jump slightly and hid in the corner of a tree. _

_I saw Alvin and Charlene standing there charlene was crying __**again**__._

_God this girl can flirt with every boy in school but she really want Alvin to be her boyfriend. She really want him. Truly in the night when we made one of our girls night party together she said in a truth or dare game that alvin can fuck her ass whenever he wants. But we all know that they don´t have sex ever. _

_Charlene was still crying. But alvin looks very angry. _

_"Stop crying I know the whole thing! My brother´s and Jeanette and Eleanor tell me : You´re the reason why brittany crying. You´ve told her that we are together. You forced me into a kiss as she saw it. You say we are together what we are not!_

_"But we are!" charlene said grabbed his hands full of hope. _

_"No we´re not!" alvin scream this time. _

_Charlene let his hands away and begang crying again. _

_"But I love you and you´re mine!" charlene said and kiss him wildy. But alvin freed himself from the kiss and hit her over her face. _

_"I don´t need your love ... I will brittany ... I want Brittany ... I want hug her... I want kiss her ... _

_I want show her all my love ... but i can´t _

_because of you! _

_She will never forgive me! alvin scream. _

_Charlene do not cry anymore she was angry now but she was afrais of Alvin. _

_Her was was with fear. _

_"You know... I´m so happy that you leave the West Eastman ... Now I can write all day long letters for brittany. To try to win her back and have a relationship with love" _

_I smiled and leaned back. _

_"And you will have her... I promise..._

_(Flashback over) _

"Oh that was so sweet... emily said.

"Beautiful ... victoria cooed.

"We must tell that Brittany!" monica said.

"No... we don´t do that" rachel said.

"But...

No but! rachel interrupted monica.

We go to brittany and ask her to be our captain again ... but we do not interfere in the things between alvin and brittany. There are many misunderstanding between alvin and brittany that we know ... but it is now finally at Alvin and brittany to talk with each other . let the two the time ... the will talk soon with each other about that" rachel said to the group.

"I guess you´re righ come we go to to our new captain!" sarah said the other girls let a happy scream out and all run together to brittany.

_I hope... _rachel thought.

"Hey Britt!" jeanette said in a happy tone.

"O..oh Hey Jean! brittany throw something that looked like a letter in her locker and close it.

"What was that?" jeanette asked.

"Nothing!" brittany said quickly.

"Okay ... later when we are home I and Eleanor have to tell you something"

"What thing?"

"Something important" jeanette said a littel nervous.

"Okay ... brittany was confused.

"Hi jeanette" the cheerleader group said. "Hi girls" jeanette walk past the girls.

"Brittany ... we want to ask you something" monica said.

"Yeah something important" victoria said.

Brittany giggled. "I have hear that two times today , no matter what is it?"

We want to ask you if you wanna be our cheerleader captain... again" monica said. Brittany was confused now.

"But you have a captain... charlene" Brittany spat the name. It was not a great tast in her mouth.

"She was but she go to another school" sarah said.

"Yes she got a recommendation for the washington school" emily said.

"Wait there cheerleader´s team fights against our´s right?" brittany asked.

The Cheerleader´s are not fighting really. It´s about who cheering better the football player. It´s like a fight.

The others nodded.

"Yes ... and we need a captain you are the best" victoria said.

It was silence for a moment. Brittany had to think. Of course she loved cheerleading. But she does not know if she want to be the captain again. But she love it.

And she will.

"Of course I will!" brittany said happy.

The other girls scream in joy and run away.

_Oh I miss you so much girls _she tought.

_You are the best..._

"What is that?" rachel asked. they two was along now.

"I thought you were away with the others!" brittany was confused.

Rachel has opened her locker an read one of the letters.

No , and again ... she close the locker...

"What is that?" rachel was serious.

" I ..i don´t know" brittany was nervous.

"Ohh ... you don´t know ..

Brittany there are 20 letters in your locker and there all from Alvin!"

Brittany swallowed.

"It embeds for forgiveness and you do not write back!"

"I write back!"

No you don´t! I´ve read all of them while you talked with the girls , he does not give up!"

Brittany looked down on the floor.

"Why do you not forgive him!"

"Because I know that he is together with charlene! No matter if he is now no longer with her or not!

I never will forgive him!"

Rachel was not angry because of the letter. Now she looked a littel sad around.

Brittany´s voice cracked. Especially she screamed but now she whispered.

"And you know why?"

Rachel looked to her.

"He said he loves me ... he kissed me at this stupid stupid airport... I thought I love him too .. but I don´t do that ..

Not anymore...

and now he is with another girl together..

Tears came in brittany´s eyes.

"And you know what...

I have spent three stupid years in Australia with my aunt who has taken everything away from me. I´ve lived in an old wood house.

I thought when I come back to L.A that I and Alvin come together. I would learn to love him more every day

And the contrary has happened"

Rachel looked on brittany´s eyes.

"And now ... brittany sniffed.

I must go to the bathroom now" with that brittany run to the bathroom.

Rachel go to the door and leaned her head on the door.

Rachel hear her sobbing.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh poor Brittany! <strong>

**Pleas Review! **

**Ps. **

**In the next chapter come the cousins. **

**And more...**


	9. Brianna , Jessie and Emma

** Hi everybody , **

** Very very very BIG sorry from me that I'm update the story soo long. My laptop have a problem again and** **It's**** away now I must wait to get a new one. But i have the idea to write the story on my tablet. It's very hard but i make it for you all.**

**Pleas forgive me when i make any words wrong but like I said it's very hard. **

**And another thing is that I can't review my favorite stories for days I make somerreview from my phone but it's hard too from my Phone too. **

**When I'm finish with this chapter i look at your stories that you have update and leave reviews ;) **

** So here is the next chapter of Forgive Me.**

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to tell me?" Brittany asked her two sisters.<p>

It was 4 o'clock now. The came home from school and were in brittany's room. Clair was not home.

She drive to Brianna , Jessie and Emma. The girls were at school.

When the littel girls come later home and see the chipettes they will jump and hug the girls then the littel chipettes don't know that they back.

A surprise.

"Well ... how can we say that ... eleanor try to explain it.

"It's so brittany today when I and Eleanor search for simon and theodor on the hallway in school we see them ...

Jeanette looked at her baby sister.

"With alvin" eleanor finished the set.

"And?" Brittany said with no tone in her voice. But secretly her heart jumped at his name.

"And it was a misunderstanding" jeanette said.

Brittany was confused. And she looks like she was.

"We mean we hear the boys talk and we hear that alvin had not kissed charlene. She kissed alvin." eleanor voice turn sad.

"Alvin thinks that he has hurt you. He makes himself guilty feelings

Gosh brittany he loves you so much I never have see him so before" eleanor looks to her sister.

"So with that that he hurts me is right. He has." brittany said.

"Do you forgive him? It is a misunderstanding" jeanette asked.

" I don' t know" brittany shake her had. " I have to think about that whoul thing"

"It's okay. We let you alone." jeanette and eleanor stand up from the bed of her sister.

Without a word go the two girl out of the room.

Brittany sighed and fell on her bed. She took her school bag and took out a letter.

It was one of the many letter's from alvin.

Brittany had seen alvin a long time ago. He has really changed. Previously he was to lazy to take onne only pin in his hand.

She read it many times and throw it finally away. She closed her eyes and fell asleep...

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's dream <em>

_(Brittany's Pov)_

_I was on the school hallway. That's what I see now. The long school hallway of the West Eastman High but that's not the only thing I see. On the other side stand Alvin. _

_He stand there and look at me. He came closer to me. _

_Then finally he stand in front of me. He moved softly his hands on my hips. His touch was so soft. Finally he said to me._

_"Do you forgive me"? He asked me in a soft voice. _

_I said nothig for a while I just stare in his honey brown eyes. _

_What can I say?_

_I know it._

_I moved my hands on his neck. I still look at him. _

_What can I do?_

_I crushed my lips on his in a aggressive way. _

_He kissed me back. Gosh he such a good kisser. _

_We broke up for a sec but then again he kissed me. He start to kiss me on my neck. The feeling is soooo fantastic. Know I understand what jeanette and eleanor mean with. Kissing is the best feeling ever._

_But that not the thing._

_I kiss alvin seville._

_And I love it. _

* * *

><p>Brittany eyes widened as she wake up from her dream. She leaned forward.<p>

'No...

I can't " she whispered.

'Not here not now'

She lay down on her bed.

_Help me _ she thought.

* * *

><p>It was evening.<p>

The sun slowly down.

In the house of clair wilson were three chipettes eating a pizza , laughing and have a good time together.

Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor sit on the couch eating pizza and watching tv. They waiting that clair and the little girls come home to surprise them.

They still watched tv. But then they here a car door cloosed.

"They here!" Eleanor said happy.

"No panic! Be naturly" brittany told her sisters.

The chipette leaned at each other and smiled in a girly way.

The door opened and three little chipette with school bag's on there bag came in.

"Hello" the chipettes said together.

The little girls stand there shoked. After a sec a big smile came over there face.

They scream in joy and jumped happy. The chipettes smiled.

Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor opened there arms and the little munks run to them.

Brianna in Brittany's arms.

Jessie in Jeanette's arms.

Emma in Eleanor's arms.

They hug each other for a while.

Clair stand at the door and see everything. She must smile at the scene.

"That is the surprise what you told us" jessie said to clair.

"Yes" clair said. "Do you like it?"

"YES!" The little munks scream.

They hug the chipettes again more harder.

"C .. can't breath" brittany whispered.

"Sorry" brianna said and hug her softly.

"You grow up sooo much" eleanor told her counterpart.

Emma giggled.

"You too" she said back.

"And you have new glasses blue one's" jeanette looked at jessie glasses.

"And you don't were your's anymore why?" Jessie asked jeanette.

"That's a long story little one" jeanette hug her again.

"And your hair is blond!" Brittany stare at brianna's hair that was years ago brown.

"Well that girl here wanted soooo badly to colour her hair blond because it's the same colour like your's" clair said in a strict ton.

"But I like it" brianna said.

"You are beautiful" brianna told brittany with a warm smile.

That touch brittany's heart.

"Thanks girly" borittany laughed.

"Not again!" Brianna sighed.

In the past brittany said to brianna most of the time girly because she is a girly.

"Alright because today is a special day and it's friday I say that we go to the cinema!" Clair said to the girls.

They scream happy and stand up from the couch and go out.

"Wait ... what movie?" Emma asked.

"Well the chipettes are back so there gonna choice" clair said.

Brianna , Jessie and Emma sighed.

"Romantic...

Brianna whispered to her sisters.

But brittany hear that and smile.

She smiled to her sisters.

"We say the adventures of mr. peabody and sherman" brittany said still smiling.

The little girls jumped happy.

"Well then let's go... clair said.

And brianna pleas distribute you're popcorn not again across the hall!"

"It was a accident!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done! AAfter 3 days! Like I said it's hard to write on the tablet. <strong>

**Pleas tell me if you like Brianna Jessie and Emma. **

**And Pleeaaas give me 1 or 2 reviews for this chapter it was really hard to write. **

**And another thing. I write the next chapter on my new laptop when I get a new one next week or the other week. **

**I get a new one in 1 or 2 weeks and then I will write the new chapter. This is the first and last time I write a chapter on my tablet. It took tooo much time.**

**PLEAS REVIEW :D**


	10. To Brittany From Alvin

**Everybody dance now! I have a new laptop! yay my mum buy me a new one. **

**I LOVE IT SOOOOO MUCH! **

**sorry but i´m really happy. **

**Now I can write the next chapter.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday ... <em>

Eleanor and Jeanette were in jeanette´s room.

"I want to know what alvin write in that letters" eleanor said.

"From who doy ou know about that letters?" jeanette asked eleanor.

"From who do you know about that letters?" eleanor asked jeanette too.

The two sighed.

"Rachel and her big mouth" the girls say together.

"I want to knwo what alvin write to brittany too but when she leave her room?" jeanette said.

"When we eating , school and when she goes to Rachel" eleanor said.

"In that moment the door opened and brittany came in.

"Girls I go to Rachel the other cheerleader´s a re there too we must talk about the new uniforms" brittany said.

"And the party!" jeanette said.

"What party?" eleanor asked.

"When someone in there cheeleader them become the captain they sleep at rachel´s house together a night... you know to make it official. A cheerleader sleepover" jeanette said.

"Right I´m back at 8 bye" Brittany closed the door and go to rachel.

"Now we can go to her room" eleanor said.

"okay let´s go!" jeanette and eleanor go to brittany´s room opened the door and go in her room.

They looked around.

"I think the letters are in her bag!" eleanor take it and opened it.

There were many white letters and on all of them stand "Brittany"

"Let´s start reading" jeanette sighed and they start reading all the letters.

* * *

><p><em>At the Seville house... <em>

Alvin lay on his bed.

He were writing a new letter to brittany. He will never stop until she talk to him again.

_Pleas forgive me , I will do everything for you._

_~ Alvin _

"Finish" he smiled and put it in his bag.

Suddenly his cell phone rang.

He rolled his eyes.

**Charlene is calling **his handy said.

He sighed and take it.

"What do you want?" he asked with no tone in his voice.

**"Pleas alvin take me back I will be the perfect girlfriend for you" **she said.

"Do you don´t understand it? I HATE YOU! I LOVE BRITTANY!

**"But...**

He finish the call. He want only brittany. She is the love of his life.

He start to write another letter...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh alvin is sooo sweet. Write brittany everyday letters. He love her really much. What do you think? <strong>

**Review Pleas!**

**In the next chapter Brittany write in her diary again.**

**I hope you like it :D**


	11. Brittany's Diary 2

**Brittany write in here diary again.**

* * *

><p><em>12.03.2014 <em>

_Los Angeles , Carlifornia _

_Brittany Lynn Wilson _

_Dear Diary , _

_Why is life my life so hard? _

_The letters are so sweet that alvin writes to me. _

_He writes me letters still. _

_He don´t stop. He really loves me._

_Or not? _

_Did he just wants a girlfriend to play? ( In a perverse way) _

_Or , really? _

_And then that what my sisters said._

_What it´s a misunderstanding? _

_I know what I have seen._

_I know one thing._

_I will not forgive him. _

_Not know._

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany have really much questions that no one can answer. <strong>

**Well not know. **

**Pleeeaaaaas Review. **

**I know it´s short but all that "Brittany´s diary" are short chapters. **

**The next one is longer. **

**I promise. **


	12. Always new things

_The Next day ... _

The Chipmunks had finished there new music video "Confident" to be honest it is very sexy. Every girl in the world want the chipmunks to be there boyfriend. But what can I say?

Too late.

"Okay you all did an awesome job!" the director said.

"Hey Alvin come over here!" simon and theodore were looking at the tv.

Alvin go to his brother and see smething new on the tv.

It was a new music video from the Chipettes!

A good one.

Eleanor turned with her green long princesses dress and dance happy.

_And she sing : _

_You know what I need_

_I know what you like _

_Put it all together baby we could be alright _

Jeanette stood on a little table with her beautiful purple dress on she sing:

_How could this be wrong , when it feels so rigth? _

_Yeah I really love you , _

_I really love you oh _

Brittany came into the picture. She wear a long pink princesses dress. She was lying on a couch and looking seductively at the camera.

_And I never let you go ... _

The Music Video end and a news person said :

_"The Chipettes are back with there new single : The Way I like it _

_After three years in australia the girls are back with new songs._

_As you can see the girls have changed and are more beautiful then ever. _

_And a rumor speads: _

_Jeanette and Eleanor are with Simon and Theodre from the chipmunks together. _

_Rumor or truth ? _

_You heard it from us soon. _

_But Brittany is still the Single Ladie if that change soon? _

Alvin turned of the tv angry.

"Paparazzi.. alvin muttered angry.

"How did they find out that Jeanette and Eleanor are together with us?" simon asked his little brother.

"Or "maybe" theodore sat down stressed.

"Or brittany is still singel or that it will change" alvin whsipered.

"Alvin are you ok?" simon asked him.

"No! Honest when brittany gets a boyfriend or has a boyfriend already , I mean .. Doy ou have seen her ? She is hot! The boys wanted her how she looks." Alvin scream angry.

"Maybe but the girls want you! When Brittany see the new music video she has to think!" simon said.

"I hope you right ... alvin whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Monday at school ... <em>

"Hey Britt!" rachel said to brittany.

Brittany sat on the school stairs.

"O..Oh hey" brittany said nervous and hiding something behind her back.

Rachel´s smile go away and turned sternly.

She held out her hand.

"What is that?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing!" brittany said quickly smile like a idiot.

Rachel stay in her position.

Brittany sighed.

She showed her hand. She held hear handy.

Rachel took it and look at the screen.

Brittany was watching The new music video from the chipmunks "Confident"

Rachel had a big smile on her face.

Brittany was very very very nervous now.

Rachel has still the big smile on her face and sat down to brittany.

"Soo... you like to see Alvin without his shirt!" rachel said and nodded.

Brittany took a deeeeep breath and sighed.

"He is soo muscular and sexy!" brittany whispered.

"How many times you watch it?" she asked still smiling.

"2... 20 times today!" brittany whispered.

"Brittany!" rachel hit her softly on the shoulder.

"You try to forget that boy and watch video about him without his shirt.

"That´s my problem!" brittany take her phone and her bag and go away from rachel and go down the hallway.

It was dark the lights were off.

But one door were open the music room.

She hid in a corner and looked in the room.

Alvin were there.

He were writing a letter again.

Brittany hate it but she can´t hold it she must smile.

He looks very sweet.

The smile go away she bit on her lipps.

She thought of the music video.

_How would he look without his shirt in real life?_

she shake her head.

She hid herself in the corner again. In the dark.

She go the hallway down.

_Gosh brittany are you perverse?_

She stooped at the info-board.

_**The West Eastmen high shows the play : Romeo & Juliet **_

_**Submit to foreplay**_

Brittany shake her head.

_They are the perfect couple. _

Brittany go the hallway down and in her class.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready girl?" Victoria asked the girls in the computer room.<p>

"Ready!" rachel , emily , brigit said.

"So West Eastmen be ready for Romeo & Juliet"

Victoria tapped the two people for the role Romeo & Juliet

And the two are ...

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise! <strong>

**Who will it be? **

**What do you think? **

**Pleas Review!**


	13. Doesn't get better for Brittany

**Hello everyone , **

**Before I start with the new chapter I have something to say...**

**First A BIG thank you to the people that review my stories: **

**alvinnascar 5 , thecakeluver , JMS135, AlvinSevilleRockstar101**

**the chipmunks fan , PrettyPrincessAngelBunnyBooKat , munkedupjoe213, SingForTheMoment1972, sarahdee77, Stevenspielbergwriter3 , Kiboy , The Simonette254 , ChipmunkUltimateFanGirl , EmilyAnaya19 **

**And all Guest and anyone who review my stories. A Veery big thanks. **

**And another thing...**

**I know I have a problem grammer and spelling. **

**I have seen the reviews. **

**To that I can say I have help now from a writer. **

**I have thought to leave fanfiction but then I thought i can't. I love fanfictions. I love the chipmunks. I can't stop to write.**

**And another thing...**

**A Big thanks to JMS135. That what you write in the last chapter of the story " the camp" really touched my heart. **

**And to alvinnascar5 a big thanks to you. I see you write a review on every chapter. thanks.**

**And to thecakeluver thank you to write so wonderful message´s to me. It makes me everytime happy.**

**Thank you.**

**And to all of you who I write her. You are all awesome writers. **

**They all have there own ideas for the chipmunks and that makes a good story. **

**So now I write to much.**

**I hope you like the new chapter of Forgive me. **

**By the way .. This story will not end so soon trust me...**

* * *

><p>That had to be the most boring day of the year!<p>

Brittany , Jeanette and Eleanor were "lifeless" in Brittany's room.

Today in School was also nothing great happened.

Just learn...

"It's booooring!" eleanor moaned as she lay on the floor of brittany's room playing with her hair.

"I knooow!" brittany and jeanette said together as they lay on brittany's bed.

They had been there for hours. Lay around. Not even music was interesting today.

Suddenly jeanette's cell phone rang.

The girls got up happy and jeanette looked at her messages.

She let a girly giggle out and sighed dreamily and fell back on her bed.

"What happened?" brittany and eleanor asked confused.

Jeanette sighed again. "Simon asked me if I would like to go on friday with him to the library"

Eleanor giggled happy.

But Brittany turned her eyes.

"Oh jeanette you're first date with simon.. so romantic" eleanor said happy still giggled.

"Yeah a date in a library ... really romantic" brittany turned her eyes.

Eleanor smiled at brittany. She knows what is inside her head.

"Come brittany it's her first date" eleanor moved brittany with jeanette on her bed and lay down next to each other.

"You know it brittany, simon is the "Slow type" and not the type that pulls the girls on the first date in the bed when you know what I mean" eleanor said to her big sister.

"I know... and for jeanette is a date in a library good for a first date" brittany sighed and smile a little.

The girls shared a big hug.

_Sisters are there for each other no matter what happens_

"Wait! on friday?" brittany asked.

"Yeah why?" jeanette said.

I go to rachel I sleep by her. It's the cheerleader sleepover , then I'm official the capitain" brittany said.

"And I'm by theodore , I sleep by him on friday" eleanor said.

"Then I'm alone?" jeanette asked.

"Not quite... brittany stood up from the bed and grab her bag to get her phone.

Brianna , Jessie and Emma are still here." brittany said.

"Oh ok" jeanette came an idea in her head that she wanted to resist it.

Eleanor watched Brittany as she searched in her bag for her phone.

And she saw something. She knew what it was.

"Can I read it?" eleanor asked brittany.

"What do you mean?" brittany asked her.

"The letter from Alvin?" eleanor pointed to the letter in her back.

Brittany looked angry know.

"How do you...

She maked a break

..Rachel...

"Can I?" eleanor asked softly.

Brittany sighed at gave her the bag.

Eleanor took it and sit back on the bed jeanette took another one of the bag.

After a while reading Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and then to brittany.

"That's so sweet!" the two said together.

Jeanette went to brittany.

"Why don't you forgive him?" jeanette asked her.

"Can we talk about another thing?" brittany said under her voice try to held the tears back.

Jeanette was going to say something but she stop when she herd her phone rang again.

"What is it Jean?" eleanor asked.

"Victoria send me a message about a new school play :

Rome & Juliet"

"I know that!" brittany turned back to her sisters.

"I have seen the poster on the Information board!"

It's just about who play Romeo & Juliet and ..

she looked at her phone and frezze and sit down on her bed.

"What is wrong?" elenor asked her.

Brittany was confused.

"Who play it?" she asked too.

Jeanette looked at her.

"Romeo is played by ...

She swallowed.

Alvin...

"Oh... brittany said under her voice.

Secretly it brokes her heart that she have to see that alvin is gonna to romantic scenes with a "lucky" girl of the school.

"And whatever..

I don't care" brittany said with her proud voice.

"You should... jeanette whispered.

"Why?" brittany said with no tone in her voice.

"because juliet is played by...

...you...

Brittany's heart jumped.

Eleanor's eyes widened.

"I know you don't want to talk with alvin but in the play you have to" jeanette told her.

Brittany turned around to her two sisters.

"And why are you so shooked? I just talk with him when we play .. nothing else..

Jeanette swallowed.

"You know.. she stand up.

I have read the book Romeo & Juliet and there are love each other.

"I know that the biggest romance ever... brittany rolled her eyes she smiled a little.

"But there is an other thing behind the love.

Brittany laughed and lay her hands on her sisters shoulder.

"Jeanette , I know I have to held hands with alvin in the play and have to make my hands on his neck and he have to lay his hands on my hips .. that will not kill me"

brittany giggled and looked out of her window still smiling.

Jeanette looked at Eleanor. She knows that Eleanor know it.

Eleanor just nodded. She formed with her lips.

_"Tell her"_

"Brittany you and Alvin have to ...

Kiss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alvin &amp; Brittany are Rome &amp; Juliet. <strong>

**So Romantic... or? **

**Review pleeeaas!**

**I hope you like it :D**


	14. Friday

_Friday at school..._

"Look at all these lines!" brittany said to her cheerleader group.

"You can do it brittany i'm sure" rachel lay her hand on her shoulder.

Brittany looked at her script. It was just white on the first side and on that side stand in "Juliet".

"And by the way brittany... emily jumped from the desk down and go to her.

Eleanor and I gonna make the costumes." emily said.

"And we thought because you are play Juliet were gonna make you're a long princess style pink dress for you." emily smiled.

"Oh .. pretty" brittany said try to smile but nothing goes.

"Brittany are you okay?" emily asked her.

"Do you scared about the many lines you have to say?" victoria asked her too.

Brittany just shook her head and looked at Rachel. Rachel now what was wrong with her.

Rachel sighed and took an other script and gave it to Victoria and Emily.

"The last side" rachel sighed again.

They looked at the scene. There eyes widened.

"Oh my god.. emily whispered.

But victoria read the line.

"Romeo looked in juliet's beautiful eyes. He lay his hands on her hips. Juliet blushed and looked on the ground. He lifted her chin with his hand and there lips met in a romantic kiss" victoria finished the line and sighed.

Brittany groaned and held her head in her hands.

"And another thing is that alvin don't know it" rachel said.

Brittany jumped up from her chair.

"He does not know that he with me ...

He knows that he plays Romeo and you play Juliet but about the kiss scene he don't know everything." rachel said.

"Than tell him" brittany said.

"No , you do that!" rachel said.

"WHAT!" Brittany shouted.

Rachel sighed.

"Listen brittany , I know that you hate alvin in the moment and don't want to talk with him even look at him but on stage you have to talk to him , look at him and kiss him"

Brittany looked on the floor.

"I know it's hard for you but you have to" she said.

It was silent for a moment.

Brittany looked at her friends. and then again to rachel.

"Okay I play Juliet and I talk with alvin and kiss him but only on stage."

"Pleas rachel tell him!" brittany begged her best friend.

Rachel sighed.

"Fine , I go to Alvin I even have to help him with his homework now so bye" rachel go the hallway down.

"See you later!" victoria scream.

* * *

><p>"Alvin I have to tell you something" rachel said to alvin.<p>

He smiled. "I do anything for a break"

"Well look .. you know that you play Romeo in the new play?" rachel said.

"Yeah and I find it cool the boys are making me a costume that I look like a price" he laughed.

"It's going to be fun"

Rachel smiled lightly.

"And you know who plays Juliet or?" she asked him.

He looked sad now. "Yeah ... Brittany"

Rachel took a deep breath.

_How can I tell him?_

"Did you have read your script already?" she asked him.

"Only the first pages" he said.

Rachel was really nervous now.

"Well , theres a scene in the end that is really .. well.. how can I explain... interesting"

Alvin was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's...

"Rachel you don't have to tell me when it's hard for you I can look at my script!" he smiled at her and took his script out of his bag.

Before he could open the last page rachel stop him.

"Wait! I tell you..

She sighed.

"You and Brittan have to kiss!"

Alvin's eyes widened.

Before he could say anything , the door opened.

Brittany came in.

"Hey Rachel are you...

She looked at Alvin.

It was the first time that the eyes from alvin and brittany met.

It seem like years.

Alvin wanted to say something but it was to late brittany hit the door closed and leaned against the wall.

Alvin hit his head on the table.

Rachel can not see through him but she knows one thing.

"You still love her right?" she said with no tone in her voice.

She heared him sobbing.

Rachel gasped. She has never seen alvin crying.

She hugged him.

It was evening.

Alvin , Simon and Theodore were all in the living room.

Alvin was watching tv. Theodore was making dinner. And Simon was getting ready for his date with jeanette.

"Ok I'm ready I go now" simon said as he opened the door.

"Have fun" alvin said still looked at the tv.

"I will.. simon whispered.

_At the Chipettes..._

"Okay girls I go now!" jeanette scream from below.

"Wait! I come too!" brittany came the stairs down with a big bag for the sleep over.

"Wait me too!" eleanor came down too.

The girls go out of the house together in the beautiful darkness.

**That's it for this chapter. I thought i'm doing in the next chapter all three things. The sleepover of the girls , Simon and Jeanette's date and eleanor , theodore and alvin watching the football game by the way something will happen in that thing.**

**But in the next chapter. **

**Pleas Review!**


	15. Friday Night

**OMG! I didn't update for a month! So many things happened and I didn't had time to write. **

**I'm sooo sorry. But i'm here again. **

**I hope you like the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>At the end of the malibu street was a big beautiful house with six teenage girls.<p>

Brittany , Rachel , Victoria , Emily , Monica and Bridgit were in rachel's room.

They laughed talked and had a good time.

An evil grin came on Victoria's face.

"So Rachel ... what's going on between you and Xander?"

The others began to grin and looked at her. Rachel blushed hard.

"Nothing...

Emily raised an eyebrown. "Nothing? Both of you were on more than five dates in the past."

"So?" Rachel asked.

It was quiet for a moment.

All girls looked into the room.

"Did you two had sex?" Bridgit asked.

The eyes of the other widened. They began to laugh. But rachel blushed very hard.

"Rachel would do something like that never I know her" brittany still laughing.

"Yeah ... you know .. rachel tryed to say.

The others looked at her.

"So you had sex?"

* * *

><p>Alvin , Theodore and Eleanor watched the football game at the chipmunks home.<p>

Eleanor snuggled into theodore's chest. She looked to alvin.

Should she tell him?

No she promised the other girls.

But it is Eleanor she can't keep a secret to herself.

"Alvin?"

"Yes Eleanor?" he said back.

"Can I talk to you a bit in the hallway? I have to tell you something" she said.

Theodore's eyes widened. He know what she mean.

"Sure" alvin stand up and go to the hallway.

Eleanor stood up but theodore took her hand. She looked in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to tell him that?" theodore asked.

"Yes , maybe it helps him then he goes maybe to her and they talk again and then finally come together" eleanor said.

Theodore sighed quietly still holding her hands.

Eleanor kissed him briefly and walked to alvin.

* * *

><p><em>In the Hallway...<em>

"So what do you want to tell me?" Alvin asked.

"You know that you and brittany play romeo and juliet in the new school play?" eleanor said.

"Yeah , so?" alvin said coldly but his heart was beating faster at brittany's name.

"It was not chosen that you and brittany play romeo and juliet"

Alvin was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Eleanor swallowed.

"Romeo ad Juliet should be actually played by Simon and Jeanette...

"WHAT?" alvin shouted.

Eleanor shrugged. She grabbed alvin at the shoulders.

"Calm down" she said. Alvin took a deep breath. and looked at her.

"Rachel told me that she and the other cheerleaders have gone to Dr. Rubin's office and have changed the rolls at the main computer of the school" eleanor said.

Alvin sighed. He went his hand through his hair.

"Why?... he whispered.

"They want that you and brittany talk again to each other , they wanted to help"

Alvin sighed again.

"Listen ... eleanor stardetto say.

Monday is the first trial were gonna see what happened alright?" eleanor said.

"Alright...

_Later that Night ..._

_Chipette's house_

Simon and Jeanette fall on jeanette's bed with a loud crash.

They laughed briefly and stardet to kiss again. The kiss became more and more heated.

They broke up for a moment.

Simon looked into Jeanette's beautiful purple eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She kissed him briefly , and brought him closer to her so that they body's were pressed togehter.

"Yes , I want you so badly"

They kissed again.

"Let's get it on"

**Oohhh... What happened next? What do you think? **

**Well .. I have a pretty good idea what's going on ;) **

**Pleas Review! **

**If you have a question or a wish for the story PM me or write a review. **

**I hope you like it. **


	16. They did WHAT?

_Nicht immer verantwortungs_

* * *

><p>"Oh, mein Kopf tut weh!" brianna stöhnte.<p>

Bretagne kam im Haus. "Girls?" , sagte sie, jemanden zu finden.

Sie keuchte, als sie sah, Brianna, Jessie und Emma. Die drei kleinen chipettes hatte sehr große Augenringe von Müdigkeit.

Brianna Gesicht fiel fast in ihr Frühstück, während jessie emma und schlafen auf dem Tisch.

"Was ist passiert?" Bretagne rief sie alle aufgewacht.

"Schlaflose Nacht", murmelte brianna.

"Warum?" Bretagne war verwirrt.

Emma aufwachte. "Simon und Jeanette haben die ganze Nacht lang hörte Lassen Sie es auf von Marvin Gaye sehr laut, haben geweint und gelacht gegen die Wand zu schlagen." emma sagte müde.

Bretagne Augen weiteten sich.

_Das ist nicht wahr_ , dachte sie, als sie ging den Flur entlang, um Platz Jeanette.

Sie öffnete die Tür.

"Wie können Sie es wagen, zwei tun **"IT"** , wenn das kleine Mädchen sind hier im Haus und versuchen zu schlafen! "

Brittany war noch wütender, als sie simon und Jeanette nackt im Bett sah. (Natürlich mit einer Decke über den Körper gibt.)

"Wir waren nicht so laut", sagte Jeanette schüchtern.

"Oh du?! Die Mädchen sitzen am Tisch im Halbschlaf mit großen blauen Augenring!"

Es war für einen Moment still. Bretagne nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Hört ihr zwei, ihr seid die meisten Leute, die ich verantwortlich weiß, dass ich nie gedacht, Sie würden zwei so etwas zu tun, bevor Sie heiraten"

Simon und Jeanette sah zu Boden.

Sie hatte Recht.

"Nur dumme Menschen so etwas wie das tun Leute wie ...

Sie und Alvin? "Simon beendet ihren Satz mit einem Grinsen.

Jeanette wollte lachen, aber sie lächelte nur.

Bretagne wollte nur ihn zu töten. Aber sie aus der Tür bekommen nur und schloss die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sie seufzte.

_Guter Punkt_ , dachte sie.

* * *

><p>Die erste Probe des Spiels war heute. Die Landschaft wurde gebaut, sehr kreativ. Alt, aber schön. Die Kostüme waren auch sehr ... alt. Naja .. nicht so modern.<p>

Nur in 1 Woche war die Premiere.

Alvin und die Bretagne waren sehr nervouse.

Nicht die Tatsache, dass sie Infront von Hunderten von Menschen zu spielen. Nein.

Die Tatsache, dass sie wieder miteinander in einer romantischen Weise zu sprechen, um ein Liebespaar und die meisten spielen ... sich zu küssen haben.

"You are ready , You are ready!" Rachel sagte, es immer und immer wieder Bretagne.

"I'm ready , I'm ready" sagte der Bretagne.

"Ja du bist!" Rachel sagte.

"Nein i'm not!" Bretagne sagte und begann zu gehen.

"Oh nein Prinzessin Julia!" victoria halten sie mit ihrem Kleid.

"Sie werden durch diese gehen!"

Und damit schob der Bretagne auf der Bühne. Sie sah sich um, und dann sah sie alvin.

**(Alvin's POV)**

In der Regel nur Mädchen so etwas sagen.

Bretagne sieht in ihrem Kleid wie mein Traum Prinzessin. Sie ist mein Traum Prinzessin. Plus die Tatsache, dass sie noch schöner als je zuvor.

"Prinzessin Julia?" Ich sagte, meine Linie, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Bretagne gedreht arund, dass er sie wieder sehen.

Oh Romeo Ich weiß, was Sie wollen, aber ich kann nicht, es würde nicht funktionieren ...

Wir würden nicht funktionieren ...

"Warum denkst du das?" Ich nahm ihre Hand.

**(Brittany's POV)**

"Unsere Familien hassen sich, würden sie uns nie zusammen sein", sagte ich und ließ seine Hand los.

"Aber trotzdem ... er packte mich sanft durch meine Hüften und drehte mich zu ihm.

Meine Hände waren auf der Brust.

**(Normal POV)**

Alvin und der Bretagne waren in der Nähe zueinander. Mit seinen Armen around ihre Hüften und ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

Nach einer Minute, wie es schien wie Stunden alvin sagte endlich ...

"Ich liebe dich", er sah in ihre schönen blauen Augen.

Bretagne Herz hüpfte ein wenig.

"Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie.

Ihre Gesichter kamen näher für die Szene endlich küssen.

Bretagne schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals langsam.

Sie konnten den Atem des anderen fühlen.

Ihre Lippen waren fast berühren ...

"GUYS! GUYS!" simon auf der Bühne laufen und broked die wunderbaren Moment.

Bretagne waren froh, dass er gekommen ist, aber ein wenig aufgeregt ..

"Was ist los?" alvin fragte verwirrt.

"Jeanette ist in Ohnmacht gefallen! Sie ist auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus!" simon sagte. "Warum?" Brittany hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Sie wissen es nicht!" simon sagte.

"Oh mein Gott, wir müssen los!" alvin sagte, und sie alle maked dort Weg ins Krankenhaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh arme Jeanette. <strong>

**Nun habe ich schon jetzt, was mit ihr geschehen ist, und Sie werden es auch im nächsten Kapitel kennen. **

**Und noch etwas ... **

**Wo sind alle? It's like you are all away. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich weiß es nicht.**

**Außerdem ist diese Geschichte gut zu Ende bald gar nicht beenden, aber die letzten Kapitel für diese Geschichte liegen in der Nähe. **

**Bewertung Bewertung Bewertung Bewertung abgeben Bewertung Bitten! **


End file.
